tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Diseasel
The Diseasel is the twenty-first episode of the second season. In the US it first aired on the Shining Time Station episode Double Trouble. Plot Bill and Ben leave some china clay trucks to collect some more, but return to find them gone. Their crews deduce that the thief is a diesel, and the two go to find the diesel. They soon find him in the yard, and to pay him out confound him into thinking there is one engine capable of teleporting onto different lines, until Edward shows up and explains. The twins apologise to the diesel, who calls himself BoCo, and leave Edward and BoCo to make humour of the situation. Characters * Edward * Bill and Ben * BoCo Locations * Knapford Harbour * Wellsworth * Sodor China Clay Company Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Main Line Engines. * In the restored version, when Bill and Ben puff away from their trucks, two hands can be seen at the top of the screen, ready to catch them. * As Bill and Ben puff into the shed behind BoCo's train, to the left of the shed, there is a soup can nearby. * One barge has "Steve" written on it and a boat is labeled "Terrey". This could be a reference to crew members Stephen Asquith and Terence Permane. Goofs * One of Bill and Ben's drivers says "We'll take away your names and numbers", but the twins don't have numbers. * In the scene after Bill and Ben leave Knapford Harbour, the twins don't disappear. They just stop right at the top of the screen. * When Bill and Ben puff through Wellsworth a studio beam is visible at the top. * The narrator says Ben (on BoCo's right) went forward, but he goes to the left in the next shot. * When Ben comes up next to BoCo, BoCo looks to his right, but when Bill comes up BoCo doesn't look to his left. * In the British narration the narrator says "Bill pretended to be frightened", but in the American narration he says "Bill pretended not to be frightened". * When Ringo Starr says "Bill took his place" the track where Ben was previously bounced up. * When Edward arrives his bogie is derailed. * When the twins apologise to BoCo, Edward disappears, indicating that the footage from where Bill was accusing BoCo of being a bully was used at that point. * As the camera moves towards BoCo at the end of the episode, part of the studio is reflected in his windows. * When the twins come back to the china clay trucks they should have been pulling more. Gallery File:TheDiseaselUSTitleCard.jpg|US Title Card Image:TheDiseasel.jpg File:TheDiseasel2.jpg File:TheDiseasel3.PNG Image:TheDiseasel7.png Image:TheDiseasel8.png Image:TheDiseasel9.png Image:TheDiseasel10.png|Bill and Ben's nameplate Image:TheDiseasel11.png Image:TheDiseasel12.png|Bill and BoCo Image:TheDiseasel13.png Image:TheDiseasel14.png|Ben and BoCo Image:TheDiseasel16.png Image:TheDiseasel17.png|Edward Image:TheDiseasel18.png Image:TheDiseasel19.png Image:TheDiseasel20.PNG Image:TheDiseasel21.PNG Image:TheDiseasel22.PNG Image:TheDiseasel23.PNG Image:TheDiseasel24.PNG Image:TheDiseasel25.PNG Image:TheDiseasel27.PNG File:TheDiseasel28.jpg File:TheDiseasel29.jpg File:TheDiseasel30.jpg File:TheDiseasel31.jpg File:TheDiseasel32.jpg File:TheDiseasel33.jpg File:TheDiseasel34.jpg File:TheDiseasel35.jpg File:TheDiseasel36.jpg|Bill and Ben's drivers File:TheDiseasel37.jpg File:TheDiseasel38.jpg File:TheDiseasel39.jpg File:TheDiseasel40.jpg|Bill and Ben pass through Wellsworth File:TheDiseasel41.jpg|A tin can on the left File:TheDiseasel42.jpg File:TheDiseasel43.jpg Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes